People who are interested in goods or services are increasingly turning to online resources (e.g., Internet websites) to research these goods and services. As this interest in online research has increased, rating services have become available that enable customers or other users to rate goods or services. These rating services may be provided by websites, for example. Typically, these rating services provide customers with a rating scheme by which the customers may assign some number of stars, for example, to reflect their opinions of some particular goods or services. These rating schemes are generally absolute in nature, in that the customer ratings indicate an overall score. However, customers providing input under these rating schemes may not directly compare different goods/services to one another. Consequently, these ratings may not accurately reflect how one good or service compares to another good or service.
Additionally, these rating services may reflect objective, measurable factors or attributes of goods or services. In the context of goods, examples of such factors may include size, weight, the presence or absence of certain features, or other physical characteristics. However, these rating services may not capture or provide subjective factors that are not directly measurable. Typically, these subjective factors may vary from reviewer to reviewer, and may reflect the personal opinions of different reviewers.